


The Beginning

by flightlesscrow



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Kuroko calms Izuki down from anxiety, M/M, its not quite an anxiety attack tho, sry, there arent enough puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 02:51:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6886330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightlesscrow/pseuds/flightlesscrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>26: "Fancy meeting you here."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beginning

Izuki was at some fancy, prestigious hotel with his parents for an event hosted by their work. He was extremely bored and had no one to talk to, since everyone was much older than him or much younger. There were no kids his age at the event. 

“Mom, can I play on my phone?” Izuki asked, tugging on the sleeve of his mother’s dress. 

“No, Shun, that’s rude. Go find someone to talk to.” Izuki’s mom waved him away, and he sulked back to his place in the corner. 

He scanned the room for anyone close to his age to have a conversation with. He wasn’t finding anyone that would be a good conversationalist for him, though. That is, until he spotted a head of baby blue hair across the room. 

“Kuroko!” Izuki called, weaving through countless people to get to his teammate. He smiled brightly when he caught up with Kuroko, waving awkwardly. Kuroko waved back. “Fancy meeting you here,” Izuki said, casually leaning against the wall. 

Kuroko sighed and began to walk away, not caring much for Izuki’s lame jokes and puns. He hadn’t made it five steps before he felt something latch onto his wrist. 

“Kuroko! I’m sorry, please don’t leave. I’ve been alone all night; please keep me company?” Izuki begged, turning big puppy dog eyes on Kuroko. Kuroko had to look away before he got so lost in Izuki’s silver eyes that he wouldn’t be able to find his way back.

“Fine.” Kuroko said, and so he stayed. Izuki talked about anything and everything, while Kuroko listened. This was the perfect arrangement, as Kuroko wasn’t too good at being sociable and preferred to listen to people, while no one ever had the patience to listen to Izuki and often interrupted him or changed the topic. Izuki tended to ramble and repeat information that the person already knew. 

“And so we were walking right, and we saw a grocery bag on the ground. There was a breeze too, and so I started singing Firework by Katy Perry, and Hyuga goes ‘Izuki, go die.’ Were you there?” Izuki said. 

“Yeah, I was there. It was pretty funny.” That was one of the few times he’d ever found Izuki’s jokes to be amusing, so he admitted that. Even if it encouraged future jokes. 

“Really?” Izuki beamed, happy that someone found his joke funny. Kuroko couldn’t help but find Izuki’s excited smile adorable. “Well, it can’t be helped. I’m a genius when it come to comedy, after all!”

“You’re pushing it there,” Kuroko said, smiling to himself. Izuki hummed but grew silent after that, playing with his hands and looking around the room. Kuroko found himself watching Izuki. He knew Izuki was nervous, but he didn’t know why. 

“Izuki-san, are you alright?” Kuroko said when Izuki began tapping his foot.

“Hmm? Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?” Izuki said, glancing at Kuroko before looking away again.

“You seem nervous.” Kuroko said. 

“You noticed?” Izuki asked, bring up a hand to scratch the back of his neck.

“No offence, Izuki-san, but you’re kind of an open book.” Kuroko said. He wasn’t lying, necessarily, but not everyone can read Izuki that easily. In fact, there’s a very few amount who can. Most people think Izuki’s just full of energy, which might be the case, but isn’t true most of the time. 

“Oh,” Izuki stopped fidgeting so much and leaned against the wall again. He went back to playing with his hands, but this time he picked at the skin around his fingernails for something to do. 

“Hey,” Kuroko said, appearing suddenly in Izuki’s line of vision. He placed his hands over Izuki’s and pulled them apart from each other, holding each one in his small hands. “Don’t pick at them, they’ll bleed.” 

“It’s crazy how you just appear suddenly. Like, most times I’m aware of your presence and know you’re there, but sometimes you’ll move somewhere else and I’ll have no idea where you’ve gone. How do you do that?” Izuki rambled, tilting his head slightly. Kuroko blushed as he thought about how cute that motion was, and how Izuki said he notices Kuroko. 

“I don’t know.” Kuroko responded. He felt Izuki try to pull his hands back, and so he tightened his grip. Kuroko glanced around before turning back to Izuki. “Follow me.”   


The blue haired teen led Izuki through the crowd of people with expertise, and Izuki felt his chest tighten at the realization of how many people were there at the event. He felt claustrophobic, like walls were closing in on him from all angles. The only thing that kept him from freaking out was the tiny basketball player leading him through the mass of people. 

Kuroko took them to a bathroom and into the handicap stall, where there was more space to be in. Izuki looked around at the empty place and felt his heart calm down from it’s racing state.

“Kuroko…”   
  
“I figured you might need to get away from the crowd. You had made a passing comment about your claustrophobia and fear of crowds a while ago. I thought that was what was making you nervous.” Kuroko explained. Izuki teared up and smiled, dragging Kuroko in for a hug. No one had ever thought to do something like that for him when they noticed his anxieties. 

“Thank you, Kuroko.” Izuki whispered into Kuroko’s hair. Kuroko smiled and hugged him back before pulling away to give Izuki a small peck on the lips. He blushed bright red. So did Izuki. 

Izuki laughed. “You look absolutely  _ flushed _ , Kuroko.” Kuroko scowled at him, getting the pun, and pulled away more. “Ahh, don’t be like that. I’m sorry. Can I kiss you to make up for it?” Izuki said, holding his arms out and pulling an exaggerated kissy face. Kuroko rolled his eyes. 

“You’re ridiculous, y’know.” Kuroko said, leaning up and kissing Izuki before he could say another cheesy joke and ruin the mood. Izuki melted under the chaste kiss; he was complete putty in Kuroko’s hands. He let Kuroko take control of their impromptu makeout session.

Then, Kuroko got a text saying his parents were ready to leave. 

“Sorry, Izuki-san, I have to go. Thank you for tonight. I’ll see you at practice.” Kuroko said and left the stall, rushing out of the bathroom and to his parents so he wouldn’t get left behind.

“It should be me thanking you…” Izuki breathed into the open air. He leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes. All in all, it had been a great night. He soon returned to his parents’ sides and waited until they were ready to leave, thoughts of a nearly invisible, blue-haired passing specialist filling his mind. 

**Author's Note:**

> this might turn into a series????? Like, beginning, middle, end???? But i dont have any ideas yet for anything else. Oops. this has no plot im sry.


End file.
